


Romance Miraculeuse

by Vaetisia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaetisia/pseuds/Vaetisia
Summary: Chat Noir et Ladybug, c'est une longue histoire d'amitié, jusqu'à ce que le charme du Chaton atteigne la Lady... mais la vie masquée n'est pas toujours rose.





	1. Tu réalises

**Author's Note:**

> Trois SongFics qui se suivent avec trois musiques de Keen'V.  
LadyNoir pour l'entrée et, promis, Happy End en dessert.  
Disclaimer :  
\- L'univers de Miraculous ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas Thomas Astruc.  
\- Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas Keen'V

_Est-ce que tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

_Tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

Un saut périlleux et je suis à côté de toi. Tu ne me jettes qu’un regard à la dérobée, mais je sais que tu as bien assimilé mon arrivée. Automatiquement, tu m’annonces les caractéristiques du vilain du jour. Les détails que tu me donnes me font me demander si tu n’as pas assisté au moment déclencheur avant de vivement secouer la tête, cherchant à me reconnecter avec la réalité. Chacun bondit dans tous les sens, cherchant à atteindre l’akumatisé et sauver Paris, pourtant, je ne suis qu’à demi attentif à la situation, gardant presque continuellement les yeux sur toi. Te rends-tu compte de la grâce de tes mouvements ? T’es tu déjà aperçue que tout en toi respirait la beauté et la douceur ? Réalises-tu que je suis complètement sous ton charme ?

_Toi et moi ça pourrait_

_Être une belle histoire bah ouais_

_Quand tu auras un problème j'accourrai_

_Si tu te noies je serai ta bouée_

Soudain, un jet grisâtre fonce vers toi alors que tu es en plein saut et je plonge pour te faire dévier de son chemin. Mes bras s’enroule autour de toi avec la force de l’habitude et mon corps se contorsionne pour atterrir le premier sur l’asphalte. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça arrivait et cela ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Tu es précieuse. Que ce soit pour moi ou pour Paris, tu n’as pas le droit de te faire du mal. Quelque soit ton problème, je suis toujours là pour accourir à ton secours, en preux chat-valier que je suis. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, et j’espère vraiment que tu le sais.

_Oh bébé, dis-moi ton secret_

_Pour m'avoir autant secoué_

_Car à toi je suis voué_

_Je dois l'avouer_

Tu te redresses la première et me tends une main pour m’aider à me relever, un sourire sympathique et un léger signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Autant à nos débuts nous parlions beaucoup pour nous comprendre, autant maintenant, avec plus de quatre ans derrière nous, un simple regard suffit. Quelque fois, j’en suis déçu. Je te suis tellement dévoué que un seule regard de toi me comble l’espace d’un instant, mais cette relation presque trop professionnelle me pèse un peu, une fois le costume au placard. Parfois, je me remémore notre premier jour et je me demande encore comment tu as pu voler mon cœur en aussi peu de temps. C’est fou non ? Quelques gestes de toi et PAF, je suis tien à jamais.

_Est-ce que tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

_Tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

On vient rapidement à bout de ce vilain et si sauver Paris est gratifiant, savoir que je vais devoir te laisser et attendre un nouveau vilain pour te voir me brise le cœur. Je sais que tu ne parcours pas la ville aussi souvent que moi, la nuit. Ou alors tu es si discrète que même ma vision féline ne te repère pas, bien que j’en doute. Des fois, j’imagine que tu me vois bondir de toit en toit et que tu souris avec toute la tendresse que tu peux avoir pour moi. Que tu hésites un instant à venir me rejoindre mais qu’un je-ne-sais-quoi t’en empêches à chaque fois. Et quand je pense à ça, je prie toujours pour que ce ne soit pas un petit-ami endormi près de toi. Je crois que je n’y survivrai pas.

_J'aime ton style, j'aime ton fun_

_Ne sois pas hostile et donne ton phone_

_D'un battement de cil, je suis plus personne_

_Mes jambes vacillent, mon cœur résonne_

Sais-tu que j’aime tout de toi ? Ton courage sans faille. Ta détermination à toutes épreuves. Cet incroyable sens du devoir. La douceur que l’on arrive à lire dans tes yeux. La gentillesse dont tu fais preuve avec les victimes. Même cet humour pince-sans-rire que tu as dès que j’ai le malheur de sortir un jeu de mot m’émeut. Je serais prêt à tout te donner pour connaître ton identité, pouvoir te voir en dehors des combats, t’inviter au cinéma le week-end, se retrouver au parc ou aller manger des glaces chez André. Mais, professionnelle que tu es, tu refuses. Oh ! Je comprends tes réticences, après tout, ce serait dangereux pour nous deux de connaître vraiment l’autre. Combien de fois me suis-je retrouvé manipulé par un akumatisé ? Trop pour me souvenir de toutes. Bien sûr, la majorité était surtout pour prendre le coup à ta place, mais cela ne change rien.

_T'as l'air in, t'as l'air on_

_Un peu coquine mais loin d’être conne_

_Je te taquine pour que tu déconnes_

_Comme Anakin viens on décolle_

Ce qui me ravit à chaque fois, c’est que ta répartie est toujours au rendez-vous. Chacune de mes tentatives de séductions sont sincères, mais ta façon, constamment dans l’humour, de me repousser est presque devenue un jeu entre nous. Mon cœur t’appartient et j’espère que tu le sais, ce n’est pas pour autant que ce match de tennis que nous jouons chaque fois m’agace. J’aime aussi voir cette lueur amusée dans tes yeux toutes ces fois. Savoir que j’ai un peu égayé ta journée me met du baume au cœur. Après tout, je ne suis absolument pas capable de te demander de faire le psy pour toi, je sais d’avance que tu refuserais, préférant ne pas prendre en compte cette remarque qu’essayer de parler sans donner d’indice sur ton identité.

_Mais à ce qui paraît_

_Je suis pas assez bien pour être ton homme_

_Ouais à ce qui paraît_

_Tu n'aimes pas quand les mecs te collent_

_Ouais à ce qui paraît_

_Tu es plus heureuse quand tu es seule_

_Mais laisse-moi être celui qui te console_

Perdu dans mes pensées je ne t’entends pas te rapprocher de moi pour me rappeler que je n’ai plus beaucoup de temps avant de redevenir Adrien. Quand ta main se pose sur mon épaule, je sursaute si violemment que tu en ris. Et malheureusement pour moi, mes pensées s’échappe de mes lèvres sur un ton si vide de sentiments :

\- Pourquoi repousses-tu toujours mes avances ?

Ton rire s’étrangle dans ta gorge et tu tousses. Gêné, je détourne le regard et m’empresse de sortir mon bâton pour fuir cette situation que j’ai involontairement provoquée.

\- Non, oublies, te suppliai-je. Bonne fin de…

Mes paroles se coupent à l’instant même où tu attrapes mon bras.

\- Je te repousse parce que je pensais que c’était un jeu pour toi. Je t’apprécie énormément, Chat, mais… il y a ce garçon dans ma vie quotidienne et…

\- C’est bon, ma Lady, je comprends. J’y vais, ou tu sauras tout de moi.

Je te fais un sourire crispé, me dégage de ton bras et m’élance dans le ciel, direction la fac. Presque personne ne devrait y être au vu de l’heure tardive, mais je me souviens d’un parc non loin qui me servira de refuge temporaire.

_Est-ce que tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

_Tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

A peine arrivé que le costume s'envole. Plagg retombe dans mes mains en gémissant et je lui sors un camembert de la poche réfrigérante de mon sac. _J'ai vraiment bien fait de l'acheter, celui-là_, me congratulais-je, avec un sourire triste. Tout pour ne pas penser aux derniers propos de ma Lady... Trop tard... Un garçon... Elle côtoie un garçon... Comme si le fait de ne pas savoir son identité, il fallait que mes pires cauchemars prennent forme...

J'attends, prostré, que Plagg finisse son en-cas, qu'on puisse rentrer et que je m'effondre comme une larve dans mon lit pour ne plus jamais en sortir...

Une fois le costume de nouveau sur le dos, je m'élance dans la nuit tombée vers le manoir Agreste quand un petit feu follet rouge capte mon attention. Ma Lady est encore de sortie ? Elle semble faire des arrêts de quelques secondes avant de repartir. Mais que fait-elle donc ? Je la suis, curieux comme un chat. Dès qu'elle se rend compte de ma présence, elle s'arrête net et attend que je m'approche.

\- Chat ! Oh Chat, je suis désolée ! me dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

Un instant interloqué, je reste muet et complètement figé. Est-ce qu'elle s'excuse de ne pas m'aimer ? Ou alors d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Que quelqu'un me rassure, elle n'était pas en train de me chercher _moi_ pour ça, si ? Ma tête de dépressif a dû répondre à ma place, parce que les larmes coulent à présent sur son doux visage.

_Allez donne donne donne donne moi_

_Le temps de t'expliquer ce que je ressens depuis des mois_

_Allez pardonne pardonne pardonne pardonne-moi_

_Le fait que je perds mes moyens lorsque je suis près de toi_

_Car personne ne t'arrive à la cheville_

_C'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie_

\- Je suis un monstre, pardonne-moi…

\- Quoi ? m’exclamai-je, enfin, en attrapant ses mains. Mais ma Lady, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu es la femme la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse ! Tu es adorable, gracieuse, magnifique ! Tout Paris le pense, tout Paris le dit, tout Paris le sait. Tu es comme un ange descendu pour nous sauver ; comment pourrais-tu être un monstre ? Rien chez toi n’est mauvais !

\- Oh Chat… si seulement c’était vrai… Mais ton cœur… oh mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ?

\- Ma Lady ? Expliques-moi, s’il te plaît… Je sais que je suis perdu, quand je suis près de toi, mais je donnerai ma langue au chat pour comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta jolie tête.

Elle me fait grâce d’un sourire léger avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Je t’ai un peu menti, toute à l’heure et je m’en veux… Quand je t’ai parlé de _lui_, l’étincelle dans tes yeux a complètement disparue et… En vérité, cela fait un moment que je suis partagée et que mes sentiments pour toi ont basculés au-delà de l’amitié… J’avais peur… J’_ai_ peur… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passera si je te dis oui et qu’au prochain akuma je me retrouve face à toi… Ne pas savoir est en même temps une excuse et un frein, alors j’ai préféré tout taire mais… J’en peux plus Chat… Je suis divisée et avec ton regard, tout à l’heure, j’ai… J’ai décidé de te laisser une chance… Si tu veux toujours de moi…

_Est-ce que tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

_Tu réalises ?_

_Que rien ne rivalise avec toi_

_Prends tes valises_

_Que l'on officialise toi et moi_

Mon cœur s’envole dans ma poitrine. Lui qui, l’instant d’avant, semblait visiter le centre de la Terre, se retrouve à voguer parmi les étoiles. Je lâche brusquement ses mains et le temps d’une micro seconde, je vois son visage s’assombrir de tristesse avant que je ne l’attrape par les hanches et que je la fasse tournoyer autour de moi dans un éclat de rire incrédule. Elle pousse un cri perçant de surprise avant de se laisser envahir par ma joie incontrôlable. Et lorsque je la laisse reposer ses pieds sur le sol, je lui réponds, mon sourire retrouvé :

\- Oh ma Lady ! Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je veux de toi ! Qui serais-je pour me refuser à la plus belle femme de l’Univers ? Celle qui illumine le monde d’un rire ? Celle qui transforme le gris des nuages en un magnifique arc-en-ciel ? Celle à qui j’ai donné mon âme et mon cœur ?

Je chuchote cette dernière phrase, mon front contre le sien, à un cheveux de réaliser mon plus beau rêve. Et pour mon plus grand bonheur, c’est elle qui le concrétise juste après un dernier murmure :

\- Alors, c’est décidé, Chaton.

Et elle dépose ses lèvres roses sur les miennes.


	2. Je n'y arriverai pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :  
\- L'univers de Miraculous ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas Thomas Astruc.  
\- Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas Keen'V.

_Nous étions meilleurs amis et meilleurs amants_

_Tu étais la femme de ma vie, tout du moins avant_

_Les années passent et on se lasse_

_C'est ce que la vie m'a appris et je l'ai appris à mes dépends_

_Quand je vois la peine en moi qui se répand_

La première fois que l’on s’est rencontré, tu m’es tombée dessus sans crier gare. C’était notre premier jour en tant que héros et si ta nervosité était grande, ma liberté me semblait infinie. Quand ton courage a repris le dessus, c’est mon cœur, et le soutien de tout Paris, que tu as empochés. On a passé quelques années pendant lesquelles je te courrais après, sans que tu n’y répondes favorablement…

Puis, un soir, tout a changé. On a arrêter de se voir uniquement pour les akumas. Je pouvais t’embrasser quand bon me semblait, tu y répondais avec entrain. Notre complicité avait grandie. On se disait presque tout. La seule chose qui n’était jamais abordé, c’était nos identités. Tu a toujours été intraitable dessus et je n’ai pas voulu ruiner notre bonheur pour ça.

Trois ans ont filé. Trois ans d’amour partagé, de bonheur sans fond et de sourires joyeux. Je ne connais pas le déclencheur. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé pour toi. Mais, un jour, mon château s’est révélé être fait de cartes et non de pierres, comme je le pensais. Ce seul souffle a tout balayé sur son passage, ne laissant que mon cœur à nu.

_Nous vivions une idylle parfaite, sans embrouilles et sans ennuis_

_Mais j'ai vécu comme une défaite quand tu m'as dis que c'était fini cette nuit_

_C'était une nuit de mars, c'était même un lundi_

_Oui, comment pourrais-je oublier ?_

Mon paradis s’est changé en enfer un soir pluvieux. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, je me souviens parfaitement de ce lundi de mars et de la pluie glacée qui tombait alors sur la capitale depuis deux jours. J’avais passé un week-end sympa avec des anciens amis du collège que j’avais retrouvés par hasard. Je n’avais pas pu te voir pour cette raison et tu m’avais avoué avoir également le week-end pris. On s’était juste donné rendez-vous pour le lundi. Si seulement j’avais pu prévoir ce qu’il adviendrait…

Je suis arrivé le premier sur notre lieu habituel. J’avais même ramené des gâteaux, ceux que tu adorais. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j’étais parvenu à les garder au sec. Je n’ai pas souvenir d’avoir longtemps attendu, puis, tu es arrivée. Le visage étrangement soucieux, et je me suis demandé si ton week-end avait été compliqué.

Je t’ai tendu les bras pour que tu te glisses contre moi, comme d’habitude, mais ton regard s’est alors voilé et tu as secoué la tête, avant de murmurer que tu ne pouvais pas, que tu ne pouvais plus, que cela n’avait servi à rien.

Et, malgré l’incohérence de tes mots, j’ai senti mon cœur se briser en million de morceau. Une pensée tournait en boucle dans ma tête, et je priais pour que ce ne soit qu’un quiproquo :

_« T’étais-tu servie de moi pour oublier cet autre garçon, dans ta vie civile ? »_

_J'essaierais d'oublier, nos ballades sur le quai de Seine_

_J'essaierais d'oublier, tes mots doux, tes "je t'aime"_

_J'essaierais d'oublier, qu'tu étais tout pour moi_

_Ça au fond je n'y arriverais pas_

_Non je n'y arriverais pas_

_Oh nooo ohoh, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal_

_C'est comme si le poids de mes erreurs, avait briser mon cœur et fait couler ses larmes_

Tu as fini par planter tes yeux dans les miens et tes larmes se sont mêlées à la pluie avant qu'un léger 'désolée' s'échappe de tes lèvres et que tu ne disparaisses aussi vite que tu étais arrivée. J'ai dû rester figé là quelques heures, le temps que l'énergie de Plagg s'épuise, et c'est son apparition qui m'a sorti de ma torpeur. Heureusement pour nous, et surtout pour lui, j'avais toujours du fromage dans mon sac.

Il a mangé et nous sommes rentrés. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eu le temps de m'effondrer que mon réveil sonnait. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué l'heure qu'il était. J'avais passé la nuit dehors, sous la pluie, et il était déjà l'heure de partir à la fac. J'ai traîné des pieds jusqu'à la douche. Je sentais que cette journée allait être longue. Et je ne me suis pas trompé.

J'ai passé la journée à revoir nos balades sur les toits de la capitale, ou celles le long de la Seine, ou encore nos petits rendez-vous en haut de la Tour Eiffel... J'entendais encore tes murmures lascifs, les 'je t'aime' lancés après un akuma, tes mots doux et tendres. Je sentais encore la chaleur de ta main, à travers nos costumes…

Cet état assez dépressif dura une semaine. Et je n'en suis sorti que grâce à une personne : Marinette.

_J'essaie de t'oublier, dans les bras d'une autre_

_Tu sais ce n'est pas facile quand tu ne connais pas tes fautes_

_En vrai tu m'as laissé avec rien d'autre qu'avec des regrets (qu'avec des regrets)_

_Tu sais elle fait pourtant tout pour me rendre bien_

_Mais ces bisous ne sont pas les tiens_

Ce n'était peut-être pas très sympa de ma part. Faire exactement comme  _toi_ , c'est-à-dire sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre pour  _t_ 'oublier, n'apporterait que du malheur. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir. Mais, quand la timide Marinette, du haut de ses 20 ans, est venue me voir pour m'avouer ses sentiments, la seule chose que j'ai remarqué, c'était ses yeux. Deux yeux d'un bleu magnifique, tellement semblable à… à  _tes _ yeux.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour que _tu _me laisses tomber, seul avec mes regrets, mais si la si gentille Marinette parvenait à _te _chasser de mon esprit… Alors j'ai accepté et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle a tout pour plaire, Marinette, elle aurait pu rendre heureux n'importe quel autre homme... peut-être que ma malchance était contagieuse ?

Parce que ses baisers étaient doux comme des plumes, mais je ne pouvais me rendre compte que d'une chose : quand on aime quelqu'un, il nous est impossible de ne pas penser à cette personne, même si, dans nos bras, ce n'est pas elle.

_Ohh nostalgie quand tu nous tiens_

_A mes yeux rien ne valait nos liens_

_J'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi_

_Quand je suis dans ses bras je ne pense qu'à toi_

_Comme si tu étais là_

Ma vie a donc continué ainsi. Ce n'était pas _toi_ que je rencontrais, en secret, le soir, mais Marinette, à la vue de tous, et dans divers endroits romantiques. Je me laissais guider, ne prenant véritablement par à cela quand cela semblait incontournable. Je crois que Marinette ne s'en est pas tout de suite rendue compte.

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées lorsque nous nous voyions, imaginant une autre femme aux yeux semblables mais en tenue rouge à pois noirs. Alors, et seulement alors, je pouvais me laisser aller à l'éteinte.

C'était facile, je retrouvais tellement de similitude avec toi, chez Marinette… Cette chevelure bleutée coiffée en couettes basses, cette peau claire et douce, la même taille et ces yeux…

Je me faisais l'effet d'un monstre… et ce mot me ramenait au tout début de notre relation. Je te comprenais alors, ma Lady, comme jamais auparavant. Comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec des gens qui nous sont proches ? Je ne sais pas… la seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce n'était pas elle, dans mon cœur.

_Elle n'a pas tes défauts, mais c'est toi que j'aime_

_Elle fait tout ce qu'il faut, mais c'est toi que j'aime_

_Elle n'a pas tes défauts, mais c'est toi que j'aime_

_T'entends, toi que j'aime, Oh oui toi que j'aime_

_Mais ..._

Elle est pourtant d’une gentillesse incroyable, faisant toujours passer les autres avant elle. Elle se démène comme une folle pour que tout son entourage soit heureux et dit pouvoir se contenter de ça. Elle s’inquiète d’un rien pour ses proches et cela la rend adorable.

Elle aime particulièrement s’occuper de moi et quand je lui dit qu’elle en fait beaucoup trop pour moi, elle me sourit tendrement en disant que c’est pour ces années de lycée pendant lesquelles on ne s’est pas vu, qu’il fallait qu’elle se rattrape.

Cette jeune femme est une perle, vraiment, mais elle n’est pas toi, Ladybug. Elle n’est pas celle que j’aime. Je retrouve _tes_ qualités en elle, mais ce n’est pas _toi_, ce ne sont que mes sentiments qui cherchent à m’embrouiller. Ce n’est juste pas possible.

Malheureusement, elle finit par se rendre compte que je n’aillais pas bien, que je jouais un rôle, encore une fois, comme quand j’étais sous la coupe de mon père. Et il y eut notre première dispute. Elle me reprocha de ne pas être assez ouvert avec elle, de ne pas lui raconter mes problèmes, me certifia qu’elle pouvait me soutenir et m’aider du mieux possible.

_J'essaierais d'oublier, nos ballades sur le quai de Seine_

_J'essaierais d'oublier, tes mots doux, tes "je t'aime"_

_J'essaierais d'oublier, qu'tu étais tout pour moi_

_Ça au fond je n'y arriverais pas_

_Non je n'y arriverais pas_

_Oh nooo ohoh, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal_

_C'est comme si le poids de mes erreurs, avait briser mon c_ _œ_ _ur et fait couler ses larmes_

Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

Qu'elle me faisait sans cesse penser à toi, ma Lady. Que je me languissais d'une autre femme. Que je ne l'aimais pas comme elle le mériterait, tout simplement.

Et mon silence fut suffisant. Elle partit de chez moi, en pleures. C'était il y quelques jours et depuis, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle d'elle. Mais une autre vient de s'introduire dans mon salon. Une femme en tenue rouge à pois noirs. Toi.

Tu es entrée par le balcon. La pièce étant plongée dans le noir, tu ne peux pas me voir, enroulé sur moi-même dans le canapé.

\- Adrien ?

Heureusement que je t'ai vue arrivée, sinon, je me serais trahi. Je reste donc silencieux, troublé et triste. Tes yeux finissent par s'habituer à l'obscurité et tu me vois te fixant. Je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable pour que le choc s'inscrive ainsi sur ton visage.

\- Adrien...? Mais pourquoi... me demandes-tu, des larmes se formant petit à petit aux coins de tes yeux.

\- Je me suis disputé avec ma... ma petite-amie. C'est... c'est compliqué.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Elle voudrait que je lui parle de mes problèmes, que je m'investisse plus dans notre relation. Je la comprends, je ne suis pas fréquentable en ce moment... Je me fais l'effet d'un chat à qui on aurait coincé la queue.

Un rire triste et désabusé s'échappe de moi. Je suis vraiment un minable... Je te lance un regard de sous ma mèche en vrac et je te vois sursauter.

_Oh nooo ohoh, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal_

_C'est comme si le poids de mes erreurs, avait briser mon cœur et fait couler ses larmes_

Tes yeux s'écarquillent grandement avant que tes lèvres ne forment un léger ‘ o’ incrédule. On voit tellement bien le bleu magnifique de tes yeux… C'est incroyable comment ceux de Marinette y ressemblent… On pourrait s'y perdre…

\- Cha… Chaton ?

\- Oui, ma Lady ? Répondis-je, presque sous hypnose.

Puis, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je venais de dire. J'ai reculé d'un pas, les yeux s'égarant partout dans ma chambre, mais surtout pas sur toi. Tu avais toujours, _toujours_, insisté sur le fait que jamais, _jamais_, nous ne devions connaître l'identité de l'autre et voilà que, après avoir été _en couple_ pendant _trois ans_, je gaffe comme un crétin, _après_ qu'on ait rompu. Malchance du Chat Noir, quand tu nous tiens…

\- Oh mon… Adrien, tu es… et Chat Noir est… mais quelle idiote !

Cette dernière exclamation me perturba tellement que je te fixais, interdit. Tu avais saisi ta tête entre tes mains et tournait en rond, comme une lionne en cage. Tu ne cessais de répéter le nom de mes deux identités, complètement dans ton monde. Puis ton regard se braqua dans le mien et il y eut comme un déclic.

\- Adrien, tu es Chat Noir. Je suis une idiote qui est parvenue à se retrouver déchirée entre les deux identités du même garçon pendant cinq ans. J'ai… j'ai même cherché à en oublier une avec l'autre ! Mais quelle idiote !

Et dans ma tête, ce fut la Révélation.


	3. Elle a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer :   
\- L'univers de Miraculous ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas Thomas Astruc.  
\- Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis pas Keen'V.

_Quand l'amour frappe à ta porte_

_Tu n'as plus qu'à le laisser entrer_

_Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il t'apporte_

_Pourtant tu veux te laisser tenter_

_Ça peut durer un jour, ou peut-être pour toujours_

_J'étais sûr que je ne serais pas déçu_

_Et j'ai su que c'était la bonne quand je me disais_

La Malchance du Chat Noir et la Chance de la Coccinelle. Ces deux forces s'opposent et pourtant se complètent. Comme elle et moi, en fait.

Notre parcourt a été particulièrement chaotique... Tout d'abord en couple sous costumes, puis sans, mais en l'ignorant, et -enfin !- la connaissance. Savoir tout d'elle et me rendre compte que tout me le montrait sans que je ne sois capable de le comprendre. Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux que ce jour-là. Je broyais du noir et elle est apparue, comme une déesse descendue des cieux pour combler mon mal-être. Elle est la bonté faite femme, l'incarnation de la beauté, l'Amour de ma vie.

Dire que depuis le premier jour, je savais que mon cœur serait à jamais sien... Cela fait bientôt six ans que nous sommes mariés. On a récemment fêter ses 28 ans et les 7 printemps de Louis, notre aîné. Eh oui, le premier est né bien avant le mariage. Que voulez-vous, on s'aime ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Emma, la petite sœur, est arrivée à peine neuf mois après la nuit de noce... Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas...

_Elle a ce petit je ne sais quoi, qui me fait vriller_

_Parce que une seconde loin de ses bras, peut me faire plier_

_Quand nos corps se confondent sous les draps, j'aime l'entendre crier_

_Oh non, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier car elle et moi sommes liés_

Et dire que pendant pratiquement quatre mois, je suis sorti avec elle à reculons ! Si seulement j'avais ouvert les yeux, je me serais rendu compte que ma Princesse et ma Lady n'étaient qu'une seule et même splendide femme, la future mère de mes enfants. Elle a cette petite étincelle aux fond des yeux qui me rend complètement gaga, un petit quelque chose qui hurle son bonheur et dont je ne suis pas insensible.

Lorsque je l'entraîne avec moi au fond des draps, elle a ce magnifique sourire à la fois terriblement sensuel et particulièrement malicieux. Et là, je suis incapable de résister. Ce sourire, comme tous ses autres, me ferait courir après le Temps, jouer avec le Soleil, soulever des montagnes et -pourquoi pas ?- décrocher la Lune. Je suis alors comme un croyant face à sa déesse, exauçant tous ses vœux, obéissant à tous ses désirs, pour ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Tikki et Plagg sont la preuve que nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre. Nous sommes des âmes-sœurs.

_Avant elle, j'aimais être seul, qui aurais pu imaginer_

_Qu'elle deviendrait un jour ma boussole à laquelle je pourrais me fier ?_

_Car près d'elle, moi enfin je me sens vivant_

_La seule chose mieux qu'un de ses baisers c'est le suivant_

_Chaque jour on se découvre c'est vrai mais pourtant_

_Je la connais par cœur_

Avant de la rencontrer, je n'étais qu'un enfant obéissant à son père tyrannique. Je ne connaissais rien du monde qui m'entourait. Que faisaient les adolescents de mon âge ? Avaient-ils, comme moi, un emploi du temps aussi chargé ?

Puis ma vie bascula. Je devins Chat Noir et je rencontrais ma Lady. Elle, qui doutait si fort au début, est devenue la star de Paris. Personne n'ignorait son nom. Et moi, j'étais son Chaton. Celui qui se prenait les coups et qui distrayait les akumatisés pour lui permettre de les vaincre. Jamais je n'ai laissé impuni une attaque sur ma Buguinette. Elle sauvait les gens et, moi, je la sauvais, elle. Fidèle Chat-valier servant de sa Lady.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, de toute façon ? Je ne pouvais certainement pas la laisser se faire du mal, elle m'était trop précieuse. Elle illuminait mes jours et mes nuits. Quand, enfin, j'ai été sien et qu'elle a été mienne, je n'attendais plus qu'une chose, recevoir l'un de ses ensorcelants baisers. Parce que quoi de plus merveilleux que ce contact plein de tendresse et d'amour qui me rappelait que je n'étais pas endormi ? Que tout cela était la réalité ?

Qu'elle m'aimait bel et bien ?

_Elle a ce petit je ne sais quoi, qui me fait vriller_

_Parce que une seconde loin de ses bras, peut me faire plier_

_Quand nos corps se confondent sous les draps, j'aime l'entendre crier_

_Oh non, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier car elle et moi sommes liés_

Mon amour pour elle, je le cris au monde chaque jour. Parce qu'elle est ma Lady, ma Princesse, et parce que tout ça, c'est pour l'éternité. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, elle est celle qui m'a éveillé à tout ce qui est beauté, joie et bonheur. Je ne peux passer un jour sans elle, ou je serais à jamais perdu.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le matin, et que je vois sa petite frimousse dépasser des draps, là, collée à moi, je me transforme en guimauve. Elle me fait totalement fondre. Ses petits gestes, ces tous petits riens, qui font d'elle qui elle est, sont tellement adorables ! Et quand je la vois avec nos enfants... là, juste-là, je me dis que ma vie est un splendide succès.

J'ai réussi à capturer l'Amour de la plus magnifique Coccinelle que la Terre ait jamais portée. Et ce fait, me rend le plus heureux des hommes.

_Je me demandais si la vie avait un sens_

_T'as donné un sens à ma vie_

_J'étais indécis mais de toute évidence_

_C'est elle l'essence de mes envies_

_Jamais je n'aurais pensé tomber amoureux_

_Toutes ses peines je vais panser_

_Afin qu'elle sois heureuse_

Le regard dévorant, je suis en pleine admiration face au corps majestueux de ma moitié. Je parcours du regard les courbes avantageuses de MA femme, repassant sans cesse sur la zone la plus incroyable, source de vie... Puis je refais le circuit. Son visage magnifique où trônent, tels des joyaux, les deux perles bleues que sont ses yeux, pour l'instant clos. L'allongement en trompette de son petit nez me dirige, bien malgré moi, vers la bouche sensuelle de ma douce. La courbe expressive de ses lèvres me rappelle les baisers qu'elle me donne, et l'envie de lui en offrir un.

Dans la continuité, mes yeux frôlent avec désir l'arrondi de ses seins nus, pour continuer sur sa taille toute menue, ses hanches étroites et ses jambes élancées. Puis je refais le chemin à l'envers. Heureusement que nous sommes en été et que les enfants sont chez leurs grands-parents... dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais pas pu avoir une aussi belle vue de mon amour.

Un petit gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Va-t-elle se réveillée ? Mon regard se repose un fois de plus sur cette partie de son corps que je vénère depuis presque huit ans...

_Elle a ce petit je ne sais quoi, qui me fait vriller_

_Parce que une seconde loin de ses bras, peut me faire plier_

_Quand nos corps se confondent sous les draps, j'aime l'entendre crier_

_Oh non, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier car elle et moi sommes liés_

\- Adrien ? m'appelle un murmure grognon et adorable, me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je redresse donc la tête, l'attention au maximum.

\- Princesse ?

\- Tu pourrais aller me chercher une coupelle de fraises au Nutella, s'il te plaît, mon cœur ?

\- Tout de suite, ma Lady !

La fascination qu'exerçait sur moi le ventre rond de ma chère et tendre, cachant à mon regard notre petit Hugo, attendra bien quelques minutes. Me voilà investi d'une mission de la plus haute importance !


End file.
